Watching the fate
by Madbull
Summary: There are Time Lords in every dimension, but they know each other. They judge and decide, but can't act. Still, they help their heroes. For the ultimate fight, they need a Time Warrior, and they have a candidate.
1. You failed or not?

Watching the fate.

**(I don't own** **GenRex, Ben 10 :UA or Danny Phantom**)

(Some of the time lords' names are mine, as the main plot)

* * *

><p>The time hasn't a meaning, no for the Time Lords at least.<p>

Since they saw everything, just a few things could surprise them.

But this one was the exception.

All of them swore that the only thing they would do for protecting their respective universes, was showing the "important ones", the ones that had a relevant decision that could affect their territories, the consequences of their acts.

But it was forbidden to act. None of them could fight, kill, save, move, create or destroy. They couldn't make; only see.

That's why he was in that council, surrounded by all the Time Lords.

"This is an INSULT" Yelled Sundial, the watcher of Legerdomain, with his voice full of anger "He broke the rules, but still that we're not going to do something?"

"This time, he'll be punished, as we did with the Doctor" Answered the Time Lady Chronicle, trying to calm the council. "But it must be something besides expel him."

"This is your entire fault, Paradox" whispered Kala to his teammate" I trust more in Clockwork's apprentices…"

"But I did it for a reason, and we all agreed with it" Said the scientist.

"Hope you're right" She answered, with confusion in her voice.

"So, we have made our choice- Clockwork stood up and spoke out loud

"Since this time you have tried to change things in your timeline, and you affected the decisions in another timeline out of your jurisdiction, by the Great Council of the Time Lords, we have decided that you, John, the 2nd best bounty hunter in your world, apprentice of Paradox and possessor of the Spirit of Destruction; will be deported into your original timeline, you won't be able to change the fate of anyone with the power given to you for your Master, and…"

-Bullshit- said John, with rage in his voice. All the council looked at him, sitting on the floor of the podium, and he glanced up for watching the three Lords In front of him.

"Excuse me?" Gearmaster, the protector of the Nanites, stood up and said to him. "Salazar tried to destroy them, and it took me a lot to save them, and now, you are the cause by the one the Master Control Nanites have disappeared…"

"No, they haven't" John also stood up and walk towards them, watching them with an ugly grin that remarked the scar he had crossing from his ear, to his lips. The defiant look in his eyes made Gearmaster and Paradox grabbing him by his red jacket and pulling him towards them.

"WHERE-DID-YOU-HIDE-THEM?" Both the Lords screamed in his face.

"Where you definitely won't be able to search" he responded smoothly.

"…The Forge of Creation" whispered Paradox, releasing him. However, Gearmaster kept holding him.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Carpediem, another Lord; causing Gearmaster to also releasing John, sending the traitor into the floor. "Clockwork, please continue."

"Do you agree with your sentence?" Clockwork asked John, as he jumped for standing up and said in a monotone voice

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well then, I hope we won't see you again. TIME IN!" Clockwork said, as he shouted a blast from his scepter hitting John and making him disappear.

"…So, it worked?" Paradox asked the ghost in front of him.

"He'll fear and hate us for the rest of his existence; but, yes, it worked." The Ghost of Time said.

"Good"

Carpediem approached to his two fellows and, with a worried look, he asked them "Ummmmmmm….why he must be the one that get the team together? 'Cause I'm sure Mr. Potter…"

"Or Mrs. Possible" Chronicle interrupted.

"Or the Avatar could do it" Kala finished the sentence.

Abounty hunter fights for just three motives: Pride, money, or his own life. If you threat him, he'll defininetly fight with all his strenght. I know what we do isn't honest, or even right, but John now will do as we want, so I save his life. Colleagues, we have now a Time Warrior- Paradox said, with pride in his eyes.

"And we'll just watch him?" Gearmaster asked "Because if John has a chance to get them togehter…he, I'll support him every way."

"Still that, we'll act if like we were against him; if not, he would quit his task" Clockwork added, and all the Lords watched the Mirrors of Destiny.

All of them showed a different choice, action or move, but the most important was now in the center

The great Diagon, the Conqueror of Thousands of Dimensions, The Mastermind of the Chaos, was fighting against the Omega-armor, the Ultimate Humongosaur and the Fenton Super-Exoskeleton.

One hero couldn't stand against Diagon…

But three…

It was their biggest hope, the riskiest bet and their only chance.

Maybe they could defeat him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhhhhhhhh, 1a.m., a jelly and a coffee got me inspired to write this, also with the little but great support from Pinklife and my family.<strong>

**WTF is this?**

**I'll rewrite the final episode from Ben 10:UA (Seriously, a conqueror gets tricked so easily? Ben defeats Vilgax in only 3 minutes? Diagon can't survive that (the power suction), but Ultimos can? Did I miss something?), I'll do a "4th season " of GenRex, Ben 10 :UA & Danny Phantom, and then I'll just mix them. That's going to take a Lot, but I'll do it.  
><strong>

**Hope you like it!**

**HAPPY DANNYVERSARY!**

**BTW, this will be a saga of the Ultimate Heroes, with some deatils of Twisted Reallity, but according to the Time Lords POV  
><strong>

**-Note: I realized John was straight into being a Gary-Stu, so I killed that one and changed for this one... Hope you like it!-**


	2. The reunion, the apprentices

_I don't own any of the characters, but some OC's and the main plotline_

* * *

><p>Long time ago, they pretended to expel one of the Council members, with the pretext that he broke the rules, and had made one of his heroes immortal. He alleged that this was not his fault, but given the circumstances (mainly the emergence of that damn vortex) Captain Jack turned immortal. Even so, the Council took the decision to remove the Doctor from the group...<p>

But everything has a reason.

Time later (a very relative concept for all of them) Rassilon, one of the oldest Council members, in a desperate attempt to prevent two of the most powerful types of universe be extinguished only by a fight between two Celestiasapien, sent the spirit the previous Access, which was joined by Axel Asher to avoid losing all those lives.

That was why no Time Lord was ever accepted by them.

Chronicle, the caretaker of a super spy named Kim Possible; Ciradia, the caretaker of an overall response robot named XJ-9 (nicknamed "Jenny") and Pank, the protector of the paranormal secret agent Martin Mystery and the spy team "Undercover" never seen the need to present to their heroes, 'cause no threat had been of great importance.

On the other hand, Gearmaster, the alleged supervisor of a robotic mutant named Ricardo "Rex" Salazar, Kala, guardian of a master of the elements named Aang, Gregorian, the caretaker of a genetically engineered soldier, known by its acronym "117" , and Carpediem, the observer of the most powerful wizard of his world, known as Harry Potter, did not present to them, because at times, their heroes did not receive the support they could have given; and claims, as possible requests, were beyond their reach.

But everything has a reason.

This time, the Council approved what was thought would not happen: the Lords would have to submit to them (the version of the dimension that was closer to the conquered by Diagon), talk with them, and prepare for battle against him. They would show the future and other heroes.

Still, the decision affected much more to the Lords Clockwork and Paradox. They had pretended not to know what was coming, always describing a "memorable" future that promised to their heroes Benjamin "Ben" Tennyson and Daniel "Danny" Fenton, and giving them to understand it in one way or another, but even in that moment the question of whether they would survive or not was killing them. View the fall of a universe is traumatizing, but seeing more than a thousand times the same scene, with changes, or without them, was to be on the brink of insanity.

But everything has a reason.

- It is settled, right? - Paradox asked to his teammates, Clockwork and Gearmaster.

-There is no other option. For you, the union will be easy. After all, they have fought together. - Clockwork said, recalling that incident (which his companions did not bother to avoid) by which Rex and Ben met, and the reason that John was able to access the world of the nanites and contact someone there. -But his encounter with Phantom won't be nice, I think. After all, he has never faced an alien.- He recognized.

- And this is really settled? - Gearmaster said, and his companions looked puzzled- I still believe that this' not a good idea. -

-The only thing you worry about is that Salazar will reclaim the accident with Breach-Clockwork said, annoyed by their reaction to unite those dimensions.

-If that's what you want to hear, then yes, that is. - The Lord answered, pointing a finger at his white coat fellow -But the one who saturates me the most is you. Do not know what war is. -

-The trouble with you is your point of view, only from the violent side-His purple-hooded mate answered - You don't care about the lives, while you win the war. Right? -

-Look who's talking-said the scientist-The sentimental guy. The fact that you become a Lord in your teens clouds your judgment. You are the ONLY of us all that has been presented to each Hero has emerged, in all dimensions you possess. That's why you're so desperate to stop it. -

-But at least I present to them as I am, not wrapped in a disguise of emotions that makes you look like an escapee from a mental hospital. The fact that you have never shown by yourself what can happen, and only you let things "take their course" can get us ALL a big problem.- He replied to Paradox.

-So you think that not say directly the facts made him diverted. -

- How many times Kevin Levin have mutated? -

- Is that bad? Ben has always shown the way, and in one way or another, every time he returns, the hero he is is forged over. And all this was achieved without changing the space/time lines .-

-For the love of ... Tennyson was submitted to his future self ... Twice! -

-Your great Danny Phantom and the unbalanced alter ego, Dan ... you have several versions, true; but how many lines you have modified? What would happen if in one of them this murderer destroys his past self? Out of time, out of our control, Who'd you come to? -

- There's no way you'll understand. Neither of you. - Gearmaster I replied, and then turned around to Clockwork –Be reasonable, there was no way of seeing ... -

-Wait, what? You have no idea of what we have worked, but you, without any argument ... Now you think you can question us? The girl, Breach ... Why you didn't let her join the Council? From what we've seen, you let her become a living time machine. And worse, still that, she doesn't know you, she doesn't have anyone to guide or to help her. In addition, Rex Salazar did not have to travel to the future, not even the past. But now, even against the rules, you leave him there! -

- And the meta-nanites? He must find them, destroy them. Unlike you, I do not see, but I lead. That's why I also asked Paradox to let Ben cross to that dimension. With Alfa locked in the Null Void, there are only two people who can control them, and therefore are more likely to eradicate these objects, as dangerous by themselves would end up with not one, but several 'versions' of Salazar. Furthermore, the Armor of Doom is almost eradicated, right? - Gearmaster replied, hoping to have an argument to refute Clockwork, but to his surprise he answered:

-This problem came out of nowhere; also Sundial declined his responsibility of them, and anyway, of the original five, only one thing to destroy. Yet the ultimate Reality Glove will be a bit trickier to remove. -

- But? - Interrogated him Paradox

-It is taking care of that, someone answered Clockwork

-Now there is only one thing to do- Gearmaster said, annoyed by the "presentation" claim -Ask for help-

* * *

><p>The Council was almost filled, something almost never seen, but, being honest, the situation dictated it. If the defense line was planned failed, and Diagon entered a dimension guarded by Access, all would end. In their universe, had lands in which even one in fifty people had powers. The groups, known as The Avengers, the X-Men or the Justice League, were so powerful that if one of them was manipulated ... Some time ago it was shown that: A reaction of a mutant called Legion, and the future changed in a way that humanity almost died completely.<p>

-You must help them, Access-replied Sundial, the caretaker of the dimension where magic flowed, Legerdomain - There are enough magicians refugees there, not forgetting those who came to my domain aided by technology. If they could get in there, what prevents Diagon to do it? We dont ask you to take all superhumans, but at least a group. -

-Sundial is right-Kala spoke, addressing Carpediem and Access-Although your heroes are the ones with most chances to enter Legerdomain, some Avatars have also arrived there, thanks to his connection to his past life spirits. -

-Wait. Why are missing some of us? - Rassilon was sent to the Council, covering the stand with his eyes.

-Gregorian is dealing with a problem concerning their rings, "Halos" and the Doctor, despite having been charged, has a slight problem: it seems that all in one of his dimensions are immortal now. -

-Well, the decision will be made without them. Now, Access, is a request made by the majority of the Council to lend support with a group when your colleagues ask for it, even if isn't necessary to them to fight-Pank said.

-If that's what the Council wants, so it'll be-answered Access, and with blue power flash evaporated.

A loose-less, however, changing the subject ... - Rassilon turned to Paradox, Clockwork and Gearmaster – We are already aware of ... the Heroes' Line, but it seems that you have come to ask for something more. Do it now. - He waved his hand, ceding the word.

They turned to see each other, and nodding, Clockwork stopped and began to speak: -Comrades, there is something that troubles us now. We had to see the downfall of most of our heroes, but now there is a dimensional pattern has become too important, both to Diagon and us. -

- Which is it? -

-Diagon has learned, evolved over time, but now, it shows that his interest in Heroes has changed dramatically. He no longer fights, because he holds the knowledge of their other lives. He reached the point where in a month, a universe belongs to him. The fights now are massacres, and the tough resistance once fought bravely is now extinct. This is what we all feared:

Now, the Heroes are part of it, and therefore the changes across the dimensions are null

Nothing surprises him-

- And what is what you ask? If what you say is true, then the Line will fall, and there is no way to stop it. - Spoke Chronicle, but Paradox interrupted and said:

-Clockwork found a pattern that has offset this: Every time an external element is presented and they transmit information to the Heroes, that knowledge does the resistance is more effective, and in the best cases, makes Diagon retreat by a period of over one year. However, this is, in some cases, almost useless, and it comes from territories he conquered after. The point is that if we can gather enough combat experience, and give it to the Heroes of the Line, Diagon can be defeated. - Not finished saying this, the Council erupted in shouts of protest and support.

- No way! -

- Of course! -

- That's just idiot! -

- How can we help? -

-They know the rules, NO LORD SHOULD BE INVOLVED! -

-It is not the plan to send any Lord-

All the cries stopped abruptly.

- What? -

-That's right, we can't send any of us, but we can involve some apprentices to train them. -

- ... If that's your plan, I can make he or she train with certain people in my dimensions, but that's very different to let you take one of my ... -

-We will not take someone from a foreign domain, Ciradia, we just ask the Council's approval to let him or her fight with your heroes, learn and teach the ones of the Line. True, and though it may sound repulsive, we have to almost manipulate him or her, but guiding it in the right direction might work-

-The training is not denied, but who'll be that Warriror is your responsibility. -

-We understand it- said Gearmaster -And we did not expect anything more than this-

-The Council approves it. The meeting is closed. -

Each of the Lords was covered in a blue energy aura, and then, vanished.

* * *

><p>Clockwork's Lair<p>

_**(Song starts)**_

- Already have your champion? -

-Two, in fact. Why? Do you doubt me, Paradox? -

-Let's just say it is ... scientific curiosity. -

-Then you can say yes-

- Can I see them? -

-Of course-

The screens in the den while focused on two young boys: a girl with brown hair, balanced body, slightly silvery eyes, wearing a blue dress decorated with green lines and a brown belt, and a boy black robe, with a peaked belt, black hair with a white lock crossing it in the middle, partially covered by a onyx hooded cloak and one green eye and one blue, each flying in the Ghost Zone.

_**(0: 25)**_

Angel and Timegear.

Something looked familiar to Paradox on the last one.

- Is not that ... -

-He's just a version of him, but in his entirely ghost form; let's leave it like that-

A light beam formed behind him, and immediately the sound of military boots walking across the floor of the den was heard.

_**(0:33)**_

-Interesting choice, but how can they avoid the time? -

-Their ghostly powers are linked, in one way or another, to my domain, so they shouldn't have any problem-

- I think we should look another candidate- replied Gearmaster

-Since you insist, please introduce yours- said Paradox

_**(0:45)**_

Gearmaster touched a screen, and automatically all of them focused on a short black haired girl, with brown eyes that almost seemed yellow, wearing a college uniform and white tennis shoes; which held a book in his right hand and a wooden staff with a snake head at the tip.

Brianna

- Who is she? -

-Brianna, a very powerful sorceress. -

-What we need is not magic, but temporary evasion-

-And she has it; with a spell she made on herself now is immune to the effects of time-

_**(0: 57)**_

- What about the spell? -

Gearmaster turned to his companions pulling out of one of his military pants' pockets a brown paper, burned on the edges, faded in many parts, with a text in a dialect incomprehensible to them, and responded with a mocking smile: -It is said that, after she sold it, it got lost in time-

-Hmpf-His teammates replied. Paradox will advance to the screens, raising a hand with your watch on it.

-I think we just need to see mine-

(1:38)

By touching the screen, the image changed, now showing a bright Anodita with a red aura around him, with his "hair", a very short tentacle of energy, four limbs emerged from his back and spikes coming out from his shoulder bones; fighting in a military-like facility, with a robotic left arm, and in his right arm, a whip made of mana.

His real name wasn't known, but everyone on Earth called him John

- Are you sure it that thi ... he is your best option? - spoke Clockwork

-To be honest, he seems a bit…gone. Not in power way, but ... mentally. -

- Weren't we all like it when we began our work as Lords? - Paradox answered

_**(2:08)**_

- And at least he has a way to pass through the flow of Time? -

His ability to control atoms makes him move at the speed of light, and ... you know the rest-

_**(2: 15)**_

The screens went out suddenly, and the gears of the roof began to move.

- What does this mean? - Gearmaster asked to Clockwork

-That Phantom is coming. I'm afraid I must ask you to leave. - Clockwork replied, setting the screens, showing Danny Phantom flying in the Zone.

-I think before we left, we must show our Heroes' progress -suggested Paradox. Then they touched the three screens at once, and in these appeared Ben 10 with his team of plumbers, fighting with an army of Esotericas, Generator Rex fighting the Consortium members, and Danny Phantom, with a bunch of ghosts behind him following him into a portal, towards the human world.

-Not bad-

-Everything's fine-

-Everything is as it should be-

_**(Ends the song)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Encom Part I- Daft Punk (Tron: Legacy- Disc Two)<strong>_

**Despite being missing for more than two months, I'm back with not only fics, but a whole series.** **Do you hesitate? Go up and read it again!**

**I leave you, but now I'll update, if not every day, I promise to do it weekly.**

**I WANT MY MAIL FULL OR REVIEWS! XD  
><strong>

**BTW, I only own some Time Lords, and John and Brianna, but Timegear is RaeSoul's, and Angel is ClockworksApprentice's, who allow me to use them :)  
><strong>

**See you**

**Bull / Toro**


End file.
